Hear The Colour
by cho-i-fa
Summary: Sequel dari "See The Sound" Krishan, Genderswitch, Domestic!AU... A Story about Krishan family after the new born babies...


Hear The Colour

By Cho-i-fa

Warning : Domestic!AU, fail! Smut, Genderswitch, un-betaed.

Disclaimer : this ff is mine. All the caracter belong to themself.

Sehari setelah Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit, seluruh keluarga Kris dan Luhan segera berkumpul untuk menyambut atau mungkin bisa dikatakan merayakan kelahiran anak Kris dan Luhan.

Kedua orang tua Luhan, sangat bahagia saat menggendong cucu mereka. Ada juga sepupu Kris, Yixing yang datang berkunjung bersama suaminya Jongdae. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga datang membawakan sepaket peralatan bayi. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang saat itu juga baru saja melahirkan menyempatkan dirinya datang bersama Suho dan bayi kecil mereka, Jongin.

Semua kerabat dekat mereka hadir di sore itu, kecuali orang tua Kris. Hal ini tentu saja membawa sedikit pukulan di hati Kris. Orang tuanya belum berubah. Pikirnya saat itu. Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat lelaki itu menoleh. Tangan lelaki itu bergerak merangkul sosok wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Luhan mengusap dada suaminya. Ia paham dan sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kris saat itu.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. Kris mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sekilas.

"Aku iri padamu Lu. Orang tuamu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan semua ini. Sementara orang tuaku? Peduli saja tidak." Ada nada sedih di balik ucapan Kris.

"Kata siapa mereka tidak peduli. Yixing memberikan kita dua buah trolley tadi. Katanya yang satu itu dari ibumu. Mereka peduli Kris. Sangat. Kita hanya perlu bersabar lebih lama lagi. Asalkan kau terus bertahan bersamaku, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Bahwa ini yang membuatmu bahagia. Apa aku benar?" Luhan mendongak menatap suaminya. Ingin sekali Kris menghapus senyum kekanakan di bibir Luhan itu dengan bibirnya. Tapi Kris juga harus tahu tempat. Maka dari itu ia hanya mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas.

"Ooeey…Kris Hyung, jangan hanya menunjukkan PDA saja, kau sudah memberikan nama untuk putra putrimu belum?" celoteh keras dari Jongdae membuat semua tamu beralih menatap Kris dan Luhan. Kris terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin aku akan menamai anak laki-lakiku Wu Yifan part 2, lalu anak perempuanku Wu Luhan season 2." Gelak tawa terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya pada kebodohan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayahmu ternyata lebih parah daripada paman Chanyeol." ucapnya pada bayi perempuan di gendongannya. Bayi itu hanya membentuk "O" dengan mulut kecilnya. Sesekali mengedipkan matanya pelan.

Tak beda dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap bayi laki-laki di gendongan Yixing.

"Aku serius Kris Hyung. Mana ada orang yang menamakan anaknya seperti itu. Kalau kau Luhan noona, sudah punya ide untuk nama anakmu?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Kris hanya bercanda Jongdae-ah. Kris dan aku sudah merundingkannya jauh-jauh hari. Wu Zitao untuk pangeran kami dan Wu Sehun untuk putri kecil kami."

Seruan "Oh…" terdengar serempak di ruangan itu. Semua yang ada disana terlihat bahagia. Andai saja orang tua Kris ada disini, mungkin kebahagiaan Kris akan semakin sempurna. Andai saja…

**007**

Mengurus bayi sepertinya tak semudah yang Luhan bayangkan. Di beberapa bulan pertamanya menjadi seorang ibu, ia harus rela mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk mengganti popok kedua bayinya jika mereka mengompol. Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa tidak pakai diaper saja? Well, sialnya kulit kedua bayi itu sangat sensitif. Memakai diaper akan membuat kulit bayinya memerah dan menjadi gatal.

Jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Tao merupakan bayi yang sangat rewel. Dia hanya akan berhenti menangis jika ia tertidur dan saat meminum ASI saja. Bayi itu juga sangat sulit ditidurkan. Luhan harus menimangnya berjam-jam agar bayinya itu tertidur. Sialnya, tidur bayi itu juga sangat singkat.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang terkesan 'cerewet', Sehun terlihat lebih tenang. Bayi itu lebih sering tertidur daripada terbangun. Luhan sedikit bersyukur dengan hal ini. Setidaknya, ia hanya harus mengatasi Tao.

Oh, pekerjaan rumah tangga. Tentu saja Luhan juga harus mengerjakan itu semua. Membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan segala tetek bengek rumah tangga lainnya. Tentu saja itu juga membutuhkan tenaga. Entah Luhan masih mempunyainya atau tidak, melihat ia hampir tak pernah tidur tiap malam.

Dan Kris. Ia sama sekali tidak membantu Luhan dalam urusan ini. Bangun tidur, ia bersiap pergi ke kantor, sarapan, lalu berangkat. Pulang kerja selalu larut malam. Setelah menyempatkan dirinya melihat kedua anaknya (yang tentu saja sudah tertidur) sejenak, ia langsung membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan terlelap. Saat Luhan mencoba membangunkannya di tengah malam karena bayinya menangis, Kris sama sekali tak bergeming dari tidurnya.

Pernah sesekali Luhan mencoba mengeluhkan rasa lelahnya, Kris hanya mengatakan jika hal itu wajar, Luhan tak perlu berlebihan. Dan Luhan merasa kesal dengan hal itu. Luhan lelah, dan ia butuh istirahat. Tak mengertikah Kris dengan hal ini?

Luhan merasa kesal. Maka saat Kris pulang dari kantor saat itu, Luhan berteriak padanya. Mengatakan jika Kris adalah suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ayah yang tidak berguna. Dan kata-kata buruk lainnya yang tentu saja mampu menghancurkan hati Kris.

Teriakan dari Luhan tentu saja membangunkan kedua anaknya. Dan saat suara tangisan terdengar, Luhan segera masuk kekamar anaknya dan mengunci dirinya. Malam itu mereka tidur terpisah.

Sudah dua hari lamanya mereka tak bicara satu sama lain. Mereka tetap sarapan bersama. Luhan juga tetap menyiapkan pakaian kerja Kris. Namun tak ada pergantian kata dari mereka. Mereka juga tetap tidur terpisah. Terkadang jika Luhan sudah tertidur di kamar mereka, Kris akan tidur di sofa, yang pastinya membuat tubuh Kris menjadi pegal keesokan harinya.

Jujur, Luhan mulai merindukan kehangatan pelukan suaminya. Dua hari tak melihat senyum bodoh dari Kris, rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Dia mulai berpikir, tidak seharusnya ia marah pada Kris. Kris sudah bekerja keras untuk keluarganya. Urusan rumah adalah tanggung jawab Luhan. Luhan berpikir, ia harus meminta maaf pada Kris.

Maka dari itu, saat ia sudah berhasil menidurkan kedua anaknya, Luhan menghampiri Kris yang saat itu tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Hey…" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris. Lelaki itu hanya melirik Luhan sekilas, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah TV yang saat itu menayangkan acara kesukaan Kris, Spongebob Squarepant.

"Aku minta maaf" mendengar itu Kris mematikan TV di depannya, namun masih enggan untuk menatap Luhan.

"Untuk?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang aku katakan dua hari yang lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan semua hal itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat itu." Kris tidak bergeming. Luhan berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Kris, berharap Kris akan mengeluarkan reaksi. Tapi tidak, Kris hanya diam dan tak mau menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, setiap hari aku bekerja dari pagi hingga larut malam untukmu dan anak-anak kita. Berharap dengan semakin giat aku bekerja, maka semakin banyak penghasilan yang akan aku dapatkan. Dengan itu kita bisa mempunyai uang lebih untuk menyewa jasa seorang baby sitter. Agar kau tidak terlalu kewalahan mengurus dua bayi. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Hal itu justru membuatku menjadi seorang suami yang tidak berguna. Huh… Bukan hanya kau yang merasa lelah Lu." pukulan keras di hati Luhan saat mendengar kata-kata suaminya sudah tak tergambar lagi.

"Kris, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu, aku bertindak bodoh. Kumohon maafkan aku." Kris menoleh saat ia merasakan tetesan air di tangannya yang berada di genggaman Luhan. Wanita itu mencium tangan Kris, dan menangis.

Dan rasa kecewa Kris menguap seketika saat melihat hal itu. Lelaki itu menarik tubuh ramping Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Berhentilah menangis. Apa kau mau menyaingi Tao?" Luhan merasa lega mendengar ucapan Kris. Wanita itu mendongak menatap suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Kris mengusap kedua pipi Luhan yang basah.

"I'm reaIly sorry and i miss you." Ucap wanita itu.

"You have no idea" Kris menangkap bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Bukan hanya Luhan yang merindukan Kris, sebalikanya juga. Kris hampir tak bisa konsen dalam bekerja hanya karena ia tidak mendapatkan jatah morning kiss dari Luhan.

Saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka, Luhan bertanya,

"Are we okey now?"

"Yes, we are okey" jawab Kris sambil mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

**007**

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan gaun malam yang dibelikan suaminya di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25. Wanita itu sedikit terhenyak saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku benar kan, kau akan terlihat begitu sexy dengan menggunakan ini." Kris berbisik di sela ceruk leher Luhan. Lelaki itu memberikan kecupan sekilas pada kulit istrinya. Membuat Luhan sedikit bergetar di bawah sentuhannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Luhan melepaskan pelukan suaminya, berniat melangkah ke ranjang mereka. Namun dengan sigap Kris kembali merengkuh tubuh Luhan, kali ini dengan Luhan menghadap ke arahnya. Wanita itu sedikit terhenyak saat mengetahui Kris hanya menggunakan boxer.

"Kau mau kemana, hmm?" bisiknya dengan suara berat. Kris menjilat daun telinga istrinya. Sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir lelaki itu saat Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan lirih.

"Kris, aku mau tidur. Besok kau juga harus bangun pagi kan?" Luhan mencoba menahan aksi nakal suaminya dengan mendorong pelan dada Kris. Lelaki itu tahu, bahwa ini hanya permainan Luhan. Wanita itu juga menginginkan Kris.

"Tidur? Setelah kau menggodaku dengan berpakaian sexy seperti ini? Jangan harap Lu." Tangan Kris turun ke pinggul Luhan dan meremasnya pelan. Suara sexy terdengar kembali dari mulut Luhan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan mengeluarkan wajah innocentnya. Dengan doe eyes yang Luhan buat melebar, bibir yang ia kerucutkan dan….Sial! Kris sudah tidak tahan!

Lelaki itu membawa Luhan ke ranjang mereka. Luhan berbaring di atas ranjang dan Kris di atasnya. Dengan cepat Kris mengklaim bibir Luhan dalam ciuman panas.

Lidah mereka bertautan. Dengan lihai Kris menelusuri setiap inchi lubang hangat yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Tangan Kris mulai menyusup kedalam gaun malam istrinya. Meraba perut rata Luhan dan naik ke atas menuju kedua payudara Luhan. Kris sangat menyukai suara lenguhan Luhan saat Kris mengerjai bagian tubuhnya yang satu ini.

Mulut Kris beralih ke leher jenjang Luhan. Mencium, menggigit dan menjilat setiap inchi kulit leher Luhan. Tanda kemerahan tercetak jelas di kulit istrinya. Kris begitu lembut memperlakukan Luhan. Di setiap sentuhan suaminya, Luhan merasa seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukan ini.

Mulut Kris menggantikan posisi tangannya di dada Luhan. Dengan lihai, Kris melepas tali gaun Luhan dengan mulutnya. Luhan yang mengetahui bahwa ia sudah topless, tak bisa tinggal diam. Wanita itu mencoba menggosok kejantanan Kris dari balik boxer. Namun dengan cepat Kris menahan tangannya dan menekannya kembali ke atas kepala Luhan. Kris benar-benar ingin mendominasi malam ini.

Perlahan Kris menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam g-string yang Luhan pakai saat itu. Meraba daerah kewanitaan Luhan perlahan. Sebuah seringai tercipta di bibirnya ketika ia merasakan Luhan sudah sangat basah. Dengan cekatan ia melepas tali g-string Luhan dan boxernya.

Satu jari ia masukkan kedalam lubang basah Luhan. Luhan kembali mendesah, kali ini lebih keras. Ia mulai menggerakkan jari panjangnya keluar masuk.

"Krisshh…pleasehh…Ahhhh…" Luhan menggelinjang saat jari Kris menyentuh g-spotnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik jarinya, dan menjilati cairan kewanitaan Luhan di jarinya.

Kris menatap Luhan yang terengah di bawahnya. Rambut panjang Luhan yang terurai di atas bantal, napasnya yang terengah, tangannya yang menggenggam bed cover dengan erat, serta mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka, Ugh…! Apa Luhan bisa lebih cantik lagi dari ini? Kris sampai tidak sadar jika ia sudah begitu tegang.

"I'll rock your world tonight." Bisik lelaki itu saat Kris mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang hangat Luhan. Dan tiba-tiba…

"OEEEE…OEEEEE….." Tangisan bayi terdengar keras. Dan seperti terbangun dari hipnotis, Luhan mendorong Kris hingga lelaki itu terjengkang ke belakang. Dengan buru-buru Luhan mengenakan kembali gaun malamnya, lalu keluar kamar dengan seruan "Ibu datang sayang…".

'LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?!' Batin Kris berteriak. Ia menatap horror kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus rela bermain solo lagi.

Sementara itu Luhan yang saat itu tengah menenangkan Tao yang menangis hanya bisa merasa bersalah pada suaminya. Ia horny, suaminya juga. Tapi dengan tangisan dari anak mereka sepertinya ia harus rela menunda acara 'sexy time'nya bersama Kris untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai Tao kembali tertidur.

"Kris maafkan aku. Hehe.."

**007**

Undangan makan malam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, namun kenyataan bahwa undangan itu berasal dari orang tua Kris membawa keterkejutan besar untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka tidak direstui oleh orang tua Kris. Luhan bukanlah keturunan dari orang kaya ataupun bangsawan. Itu permasalahannya. Dan semenjak Kris lebih memilih hidup bersama Luhan daripada menjadi pewaris harta orang tuanya, orang tua Kris tak pernah lagi menyentuh hidupnya.

Lalu apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba mengundang Kris dan Luhan untuk makan malam? Apa mereka akan memaksa Kris menandatangani surat cerai untuk Luhan? Apa mereka akan mengambil kedua anaknya? Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus saja mengalir di benak Kris. Namun Luhan yang terus saja meyakinkan Kris untuk menerima undangan itu, membuat pikiran buruk itu sedikit berkurang.

Saat mereka tiba di rumah kedua orang tua Kris saat itu, mereka di sambut oleh Tn. Kang kepala pelayan di rumah itu. Tn. Kang membawa mereka ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada ayah dan ibu Kris.

Jujur saja Kris sangat gugup menghadapi kedua orang tuanya. Namun beruntung, tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannnya erat mempu mengurangi rasa gugup itu. Saat ia melihat siluet kedua orang tuanya, Kris tak bisa menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

Setelah 7 tahun berpisah dengan orang tuanya, ini kali pertama Kris berjumpa kembali dengan mereka. Jujur, Kris sangat merindukan orang tuanya. Ia melirik Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya. Wanita itu terlihat berulang kali menghela napas berat. Ternyata bukan hanya Kris yang merasa tertekan. Luhan juga. Bahkan lebih, mengingat dialah penyebab pecahnya keluarga ini pada awalnya.

Saat mereka menyadari kehadiran Kris dan Luhan, kedua orang tua Kris segera menyambut mereka. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa selama ini di antara mereka. Bahkan ayah Kris yang dulu terkesan sangat membenci Luhan, kali ini terlihat memeluk Luhan layaknya anak perempuannya sendiri. Hal ini tentu saja membuat perasaan Kris semakin berkecamuk. Namun lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana arah pertemuan ini.

Makan malam mereka berjalan seperti malam pada umumnya. Di bumbui dengan pertanyaan orang tua Kris tentang kehidupan Kris selama ini. Mereka tak menyebutkan masalah anak mereka, namun Kris tahu jika kedua orang tuanya sudah mengetahui masalah anak mereka. Luhan terlihat diam di sepanjang makan malam mereka.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, ayah Kris mengajak putranya untuk berbincang sejenak di ruang kerjanya. Kris tak menolak ajakan ini. Lelaki itu ingin tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari ayahnya.

"7 tahun." Ayah Kris menghela napas.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau sudah tak tinggal di bawah atap yang sama denganku lagi selama itu." Lanjutnya.

"Selama itu juga aku tak pernah merasakan rasa bangga atas apa yang aku kerjakan. Rasa banggaku sudah dibawa pergi oleh putraku satu-satunya." Ayah Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku pergi." balas Kris singkat.

"Ayah hanya memberimu pilihan Kris, kau yang memutuskannya." Gurat sedih di wajah ayahnya memberikan cambukan di dada Kris. Meskipun Kris sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan ayahnya selama ini, namun lelaki itu tetap memegang tempat tertinggi di hidup Kris sebagai orang yang paling Kris hormati.

"Kau tahu, ribuan kali ayah merutuki diri ayah sendiri. Ayah marah, karena apa yang sudah ayah berikan kepadamu, tak cukup kuat untuk menahanmu meninggalkan rumah ini. Ayah merasa iri pada Luhan. Karena wanita itu mampu mengubahmu menjadi lelaki yang lebih bertanggung jawab. Ia mengubahmu menjadi lelaki yang mampu mandiri. Ia mengubahmu menjadi lelaki yang ayah inginkan. Dan ayah tidak mampu melakukan semua itu. Sekarang ayah kembali memberikanmu pilihan. Kau ingin ayah berlutut atau bersujud agar kau mau memaafkan ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini?"

Melihat ayahnya yang hendak beranjak dari posisi duduknya, Kris segera menahannya dengan bersimpuh di depan ayahnya. Kris menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang sudah di hiasi beberapa kerutan.

"Tidak ayah. Bukan ayah yang seharusnya berlutut. Tapi Kris. Jangan katakan jika ayah bukanlah ayah yang tidak berguna, karena dengan tangan ini ayah membesarkan Kris. Karena tangan ini, Kris bisa seperti saat ini. Ayah tetap menjadi lelaki nomor satu di hidup Kris. Maafkan Kris jika sudah mengecewakan ayah dengan jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Tapi ayah, Kris hanya mencoba mengikuti apa yang membuat Kris bahagia. Hanya itu ayah. Kris mohon maafkan Kris." Kris mencium tangan ayahnya. Dan rasa luar biasa yang Kris rasakan saat tangan ayahnya menepuk pundaknya tidak bisa digambarkan lagi.

Beban yang selama ini Kris pikul di pundaknya terasa hilang seketika hanya dengan dua tepukan itu. Rasa sesak di dadanya yang muncul setiap kali ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, kini hilang tergantikan dengan rasa lega. Dari semua tender yang ingin Kris menangkan, hanya satu ini yang benar-benar ingin ia dapatkan. Restu orang tua.

"Aku ingin melihat istrimu." Ucapan ayahnya membangunkan Kris dari rasa leganya. Ia menyeka matanya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah basah dengan air mata. Kris menuntun ayahnya kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Disana terlihat Luhan yang juga menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan ibunya. Sepertinya bukan hanya Kris yang merasakan perasaan luar biasa di malam itu. Saat ayah Kris berada tepat di depan Luhan, ayahnya berkata,

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan? Peluk aku sekarang, menantuku." Tangis Luhan kembali pecah. Wanita itu menghambur ke pelukan ayah Kris. Kejadian yang tidak pernah Luhan bayangkan akan terjadi di hidupnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, Kris kini memeluk ibunya yang saat itu tak bisa menahan isakan bahagia.

"You are home Kris. You are home" ibunya berujar di tengah isakannya.

"Yes, I'm home Mom."

Malam itu, Kris dan Luhan meninggalkan rumah orang tua Kris dengan perasaan lega dan sebuah janji akan membawa Sehun dan Tao untuk mengunjungi kakek neneknya nanti.

Well, beautiful day isn't it?

The End

Assalam….ifa balik lagi. Ifa bawa lanjutannya ff kemaren. Maaf kalo smutnya gak hot. Ifa gak pinter nulis smut. Makasih juga buat readers yang udah ngasih review kemarin. And as always, give me your review please…!

With Love

Cho-i-fa.


End file.
